


Who Am I Exactly?

by DunDunDDari



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunDunDDari/pseuds/DunDunDDari
Summary: Back story to our favorite CEO/Engineer's birth!There will be fluffy SuperCorp by the end of this series. Until then I will mainly focus on Lena Luthor, her biological background and her childhood before the age of 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So I'm translating the fic I wrote in Korean to English. Some people might feel the words are a bit off....THAT'S BECAUSE I'M LOOKING THROUGH DICTIONARIES TO PUT THE MOST APPROPRIATE WORD IN THE SENTENCE!!! Phew anyways hope you enjoy it and please, please comment on it!!!!

Lionel Luthor is not an easy person to surprise. He didn’t even flinch when the lab messed up a prototype testing and almost burned down the whole company, got ambushed by the IRS, and even when someone put a hit on him. He was THAT kind of person. But there was this one time he was sincerely surprised.   
One sunny day, just after the board meeting Lionel Luthor was having steak and brandy as lunch when all of a sudden, a blue hole appeared in front of him. Then in a split second a streak of lightening with the same hue exited and re-entered the void in the air. The hole vanished. Even at that moment Lionel Luthor was not surprised. He only picked up the spilled brandy glass with an annoyed sigh. While he was wiping up the mess the ‘event’ has caused, he found something that wasn’t there before all this happened. He walked up to the counter where the myriad of his alcohol collection lay and brought an ice tweezer and a clean crystal. He carefully moved the tissue in to the glass and headed straight for the lab.

 

At that exact moment, the chief engineer of the genetics department, Morgan Fey was pulling an all nightery at the lab. Morgan was very used to the CEO’s behavior of just barging in and doing some lab work, so instead of looking up and saying hello she decided to mind her own business. However, unlike the usual temper Lionel normally shows, he was pretty calm, quietly looking through the shelves for equipment. That instant, Morgan knew something was up and that something fell into the category of “interesting” according to the CEO’s standards. Lionel Luthor prepared the DNA kit and a microscope and began setting the material he brought in the glass. 

 

“I won’t tell anyone if you tell me what’s up.” Morgan said leaning on the table Lionel was working on. 

 

“I do not have to explain myself to you Dr. Fey. Why don’t you go back to what you were doing earlier?”

 

“Hmmm. Then I would have to talk to people about… This. I’m going home.” 

 

“It’s a blood sample” said Lionel with his eyes looking at the microscope.

 

“I believe that’s not the whole story?”

 

“’Something suddenly passed my office and left this’ kind of blood sample.”

 

“That’s not enoug-“

 

“I don’t know exactly what it is. I was seeing this for the first time too.” Lionel added before Fey interrupted. 

 

“Count me in too? No, you know what? Just put me, only ME on this.”

 

Lionel scoffed at her words. But it was impossible to start the project without her since he triggered her curiosity. Lionel regretted not ignoring the cute, non-lethal threat Fey said but realized he couldn’t change the past. Lionel Luthor could see that Fey was also very, very into what this is, what the blue lightning was, so he decided to make an arrangement with the Doctor.

 

“If I count you in on this, what can you do for me?”

 

“Not publishing a paper.” Fey said with the brightest sunshine smile on her face.

 

“And”

 

“Oh yeah shit. If I say a word about this I will be dead? Happy now?”

 

//////////////  
3 Months Later

 

“So. According to what we’ve observed so far, this is just a plain human blood sample. The analysis shows no outstanding features.”

 

“Isotope?”

 

Fey usually worked with molecules, so that really didn’t come to mind when she was working.

 

“Hold on.”

 

The doctor moved swiftly, put the sample in the machine and started processing.

 

“I will call you when I get the results.”

 

Lionel nodded and headed back to the office.

 

Morgan called Lionel on his back. “If nothing sticks out, what will you do?”

 

“Get rid of the sample.”

 

“If it’s the opposite?”

 

“I’m planning to mix it with my DNA.”  
Morgan was aware that Lionel Luthor had a huge ego, but that was too much and she just wanted to give him a shit face. But if that thought got out, she would definitely be kicked out of the project. Plus she was dealing with Lionel fucking Luthor. The person who has the resources to make her disappear without anyone noticing. With all this stuff processed in her mind, Fey came up with the wittiest comment she thought. 

 

“Man, I worked too! I also need to leave something behind too!!!”

 

Lionel slightly laughed at that and went on his way.

 

/////////////

It was one morning. Lionel ran to the lab as soon as he got an email from Fey. The employees had a quizzical look when they saw the CEO running at a full speed, but they just thought he’d gone mad working long hours. Luthor got to Fey’s office with his face red and puffed. His eyes were glaring green with cascading madness.

“Oh geez enough with the lazer eyes!!!! GOD!!!!” 

 

“The result you sent me. It’s accurate.” Lionel sounded more like a statement than a question.

 

Fey nodded as a yes.

 

“Yup. The carbon isotope analysis shows that there’s no such molecule with this kind of isotope ratio on this earth. But! Let’s assume that this is not from the present day earth.”

 

“Just tell me it’s not from the past.”

 

“It’s future.”

 

Lionel let go of the breath he’d been holding since he got to her office. 

 

“Do you remember the project you did 2 years ago? The one that analyzed the genetic factors affecting intelligence? You might need the result from that project. I am going to create a perfect human.”

 

“Does the word ‘perfect’ include only intellect and appearance?”

 

Luthor gave the ‘of course it is’ look. And Fey was not surprised this time.

 

“Ah. There’s not much sample left so you might want to…not make mistakes from now on.”

 

Since this day Fey could not rest for a year. She started this with curiosity. Now it wasn’t curiosity that was driving her but it was a sense of duty that somehow developed in her. She was painfully proceeding with the only thought of giving the ‘perfect human’ the kindness and humanity it deserved since it was the only thing she could do in her power to stand up to the person who had zero morality and humanity.

 

//////////////////

2 years later the “result” was born.

 

To Lionel Luthor, the child was just an outcome of a genetic design. It was created with the best genetic markers from the sample and Lionel Luthor and manipulated the genes with the best features of mankind mashed up in an embryo then incubated in LuthorCorp’s device for 9 months. It was Lionel Luthor’s ‘masterpiece’.   
“Thank you Dr. Fey. I’m feeling I won’t be needing you from now on.”

 

Fey thought differently.

 

“Nope. This is the real start of the project. As you said yourself, I am a MD. Though I stepped into genetics but I still have the liscence?!!!”

 

Lionel gave her the familiar scoff. 

 

“But I’m going to take some time off. I might die with a single hour of extra work.”

 

Fey said as she threw the lab coat.

 

“Just think about the kid’s name while I’m gone. You can’t keep calling it ‘subject 1’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm sorry for the LATE update. School started and have my first conference presentation in a few weeks....Anyways enjoy and please leave comments if something bothers you! Or if you have ideas to improve this story! Thank you!

 The Luthor family suspiciously all had the letter ‘L’ in their names. ‘L’ionel, ‘L’illian, ‘L’ex. On top of that, their last name was ‘L’uthor. Lex’s name was short for Alexander for convenience, but Lionel Luthor couldn’t hide his amusement when he saw the names written on a pad with matching letters. Lionel Luthor thought that miniscule matters unconsciously draw familiarity and this time consciously decided to give the newborn creature with the name stating with an ‘L’. Until then, Lionel Luthor hadn’t really seen his ‘masterpiece’ with this two eyes. Since Morgan Fey genetically engineered the baby to look exactly as he wanted to, he didn’t feel the need to look for himself. The baby’s sex chromosomes were engineered to be XX. The reason behind this was simple. Lillian just wanted a girl.

 

 He sat in his office and tapped on the pad with his family’s name with a pen.

 

 “Starts with an L, goes well with the Luthor family, and a fitting name for the perfect human…”

 

 To be honest, he wanted to call the baby ‘subject 1’. There was no guarantee that the subject will develop well, and even if it did, Lionel had no intention of letting it go free into the world. He just felt foolish to blindly follow Fey’s ‘Just think about the kid’s name’.

 

 “Effing name….”

 

 He admitted that his brain, innovative and genius at everything, had just stopped. The brain that helped him get through most annoying and troublesome work STOPPED when he tried to simply come up with a name for a child. He started to get mad at himself for getting lost on a tiny task. He grabbed his hair which was no longer there, staring at the pad for a while when he suddenly got curious about something and dialed his home.

 

 “Lillian, how did we name Lex?”

 

 “You told me his head figure looked like a T-Rex and named him ‘Lex’ with a slight twist. I was worried that his head shape would change but thankfully it stayed the same.”

 

 “Thank you. Lillian.”

 

 Lionel hung up the phone and thought back on the times when he laughed at parents who named their child after a stupid reason. However he didn’t feel sorry for what he thought. Naming Lex was nothing for Lionel Luthor. In fact it was more of a nuisance to him. But since this creature was a part of his actual legacy, he decided to carefully pick out a name for it.

 

 Having a consonant right after L didn’t feel ‘complete’. He wrote all the vowels next to L and started pronouncing all five of them. E and U gave the most sharp noises. The old Luthor then wanted to put a consonant after two letters. Anything that went with LU was too soft. Being soft and mushy is a million light years away from Lionel Luthor so he crossed out LU and everything below. After a tremendous amount of consideration which took about 3 hours he chose out a three lettered name “LEN” and sent an email to Morgan Fey that this will be the subject’s name from now on. Lionel Luthor poured himself a bit of brandy on his office shelf to celebrate on dealing with the name thing in such a short time.

 

 

 

 Morgan Fey was lying at home doing really NOTHING. She had black screen curtains that blocked every wave of light from outside. She had her house telephone plugged in but since she didn’t want to hear a single tone of ringing from that device, she put it in her refrigerator. Morgan only checked it when she got hungry and went to the kitchen.

 

 When Morgan announced her couple days of leave to Lionel Luthor, she promised to herself not to wake up until 3 pm, and she was keeping her promise until day 6 of her vacation. But on day 7, she really wanted to get some pancakes from the café in front of her building, so she forced herself to wake up at 10 am.

 

 It was about lunchtime when Lionel Luthor sent that email to Fey. Normal not-vacationing Fey would have replied or called him right away but she didn’t do any of that because well, she was on leave. Lionel Luthor waited hours in front of his computer but still not a single word from Fey. Luthor then sent some more emails that contained ‘If you don’t talk to me fast I will fire you’ kind of content. Dissatisfied, he called Fey multiple times. All of them went to voice mail because her phone was in the refrigerator with the perfect soundproof system. And in all his voicemails, he used colorful vocabularies to decorate his cursing. When he was done, he collapsed on this couch. It was the day he cursed most.

 

 About 5 pm, Fey got up from the rumbling sound of her stomach. She wanted to order some takeouts, so she opened the fridge and got the phone out. Fey realized Lionel Luthor had left her some messages. She hit the button and started listening. Fey couldn’t stop the laugh coming out her nose after the first message. It was just fun to image Lionel Luthor with his face red in anger because someone was not answering his emails. She listened to the second, third and the last one. The fun thing was that not a single word overlapped in his sentences. Every cursing was different and Fey was pretty impressed by that. Morgan turned on the computer. He said the child’s name was in the email, so at least she will have to check what he wrote.

 

 “LEN???????????????”

 

The reason was written, an absurd one.

 

 _Len….._ Morgan was the one that actually saw the child and knew that was not the right name for her.

 

 “LenA would be nice but Len doesn’t sound fitting.”

 

 Fey added an A to Lionel’s mail and pressed ‘send’. She turned off the computer and ordered takeouts.

 

* * *

 

Fey’s vacation was over.

 

 When she got back to LuthorCorp, she was notified that her lab was moved elsewhere, and that lab was nowhere near the headquarters, but at a small countryside. She was escorted to the airport, then was flown to Ireland on the company’s private plane.

 

 Morgan Fey in fact visited Ireland frequently when she was young. Half of the visits were for the International Genetics Conference, and the other half was for a woman-a woman with a raven hair and an amazing jawline. They were lovers for a while, lived together even, but when Fey got the job at LuthorCorp and moved away, everything started falling apart. Fey wanted to maintain the relationship so she flew to Ireland every weekend to spend time with the woman. Then it was one weekend Fey couldn’t go because she was so busy with the LuthorCorp project. And the next week the other woman told she had fallen in love with a different person. The pain had faded over the years of drowning herself in work, but she can’t help the memories rushing through her whenever she thinks of Ireland.

 

 As she was reminiscing her past with her ex, the car arrived at the lab. Fey was surprised at the surroundings. It was really, REALLY a countryside with nothing but mother nature. In the middle of nothing, there was a building with 3 wings and Lionel Luthor was smirking in front of it.

 

 “Welcome Dr. I prepared this for you.”

 

 Normally, a ‘research institute’ would have people who manage the building, and would be built in the middle of somewhere, not a nowhere like this one.

 

 “Maintenance?”

 

 “This building was built with automated system developed by LuthorCorp Software and Electronics team, so no need for additional manpower.”

 

 Fey looked at Lionel in disbelief. There was no way she was going to question her colleague’s abilities. But she just couldn’t trust the Luthor who was telling her that.

 

 “The far right wing is the research wing. The middle one is where the main system for keeping this building at its top state is, and on the left is where you will be staying at Dr.”

 

Fey nodded. She took another look around.

“The air is nice.”

 

 Fey told Lionel that she will be joining him in the lab after she put her stuff in her room and disappeared into the building.

 

 The mattress was HUGE and comfy. Fridge was great. Bathroom was clean and the closet…. was moderate sized. No one lived here hence the bareness of the room but it was not a problem. Fey immediately left with her labcoat in swinging on her arm.

 

 Lionel Luthor was waiting in the lab, and the baby was sleeping in a room where everything could be monitored. Fey found the baby’s chart on the monitoring devices.

 

_Name Lena Luthor_

_Sex F_

_Born 1993/01/04_

_Bloodtype B-_

_Other None_

 

 

 Everything was blank below. There was no more information because no one was closely observing the child.

 

 Fey looked at the top of the chart. It seemed that Lionel Luthor had taken his advice and named the child ‘Lena’. She took it as a win for her and beamed a smirk on her face. She tried to hide it, but having zero talent in hiding her emotions, that smirk kept spilling out.

 

“Wipe that off your face.”

 

“Ooh the name is Lena. A nice one. Wonder who put an A at the end hmm.”

 

 Fey turned her attention to the sleeping child. She had dark hair and was sleeping sound with her two little fists tucked to her chest. Though Lena hasn’t open her eye yet, Fey imagined how green her eyes would be. There were similar features here and there that looked like Lionel Luthor, but Fey was sure that Lena would look much softer.

 

 “One quick question.” Fey raised her fingers.

 

 “Observing is my job. Who will do the ‘taking care’?”

 

 “Taking care part would be the robots’ job. The ones made by teams in the company. The robot will only take care of the physical part. The rest is up to you Morgan.”

 

 “Mmm. I’m raising a child!”

 

 “Yes.”

 

 Morgan was baffled by his tone but thought Lena would be better off with her than with the cold and cunning Luthors. Also, she wanted to give this child something while she was there so she agreed with this uncommon situation.

 

 Lena started to cry. Babies cry when there is something uncomfortable. Mostly the problem was with diapers or their empty stomachs. The bot came in and took checked everything was fine with diapers or her body then went to the counter behind it and came back with a milk bottle in its ‘hand’. Fey was sure the milk was manufactured in the lab too. She became quite while sucking on the bottle. Later she burped in the bot’s face and started dozing off.

 

 Lionel and Morgan left the monitoring room.

 

 “Dr. Fey I want you to stay with the child here from now on.”

 

 “Yeah Okay. But only under one condition. I need constant my updates on my comic books sent here.”

 

 “Anything Else?”

 

 Morgan thought for a moment. Anything for herself and Lena…….

 

 “I would like to adopt a cat. It would help with Lena’s development and her immune system.”

 

 “Great. I will arrange that for you. I would have to get back to the States now. Anything related to this research, please contact me only by email. Bye then.”

 

 Lionel Luthor left just like that without turning back.

 

 Morgan Fey went out the building. She breathed in the fresh, cold, and plant scented air and took in the view once again. She really couldn’t see a thing besides this building and…….nature. No one could come to help if someone tried to harm them, but the fact that this place will not be discovered by anyone cancelled her concerns.

 

 Fey wanted potstickers so bad right now. She was sad that delivery wasn’t an option here.

 She turned around and headed to her room but the thought of leaving a baby alone in the room kept bugging her. Fey went back to the monitoring room. Thankfully, Lena was deep in sleep. Fey kept monitoring Lena while she was setting up her equipment one by one. By the time the set up was done, it was way past sleeping hours for a normal person. Fey was tired but didn’t want to go back to her room. She wanted to stay here and be with Lena. Fey looked at the device that showed Lena’s vitals. Her body temperature was normal, breathing was normal, she just ate, and burped. And her heartbeat was so steady and cute. Fey stared at Lena’s pulse on screen. It had a soothing effect on her. By the 1000th pulse, Fey fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

 Morgan Fey woke up at the sound of banging on the door. When she went outside the monitoring room, she was met with no one, but the banging kept on from somewhere else. She wandered around to find the source of this noise only to find she was moving far away from the sound. Fey immediately ran back to the monitoring room. Lena was knocking, more like punching, on the door of the ‘nursery’. Fey opened the door and Lena fell backwards on her back. She didn’t cry, but she stared at Fey with her green, penetrating eyes.

 

“I’m sorry hon.”

  
Fey crouched to Lena’s eye level and picked her up. Boy she was heavy. But warm.

 

“Hon hon.” Lena repeated after Fey’s last words.

 

“Looks like someone’s developing fast!”

 

 Fey kissed Lena’s chubby cheeks and blew raspberries on it. Fey carried Lena outside the room and into the kitchen. Lena saw the fridge and swayed her arm towards it. Fey opened the fridge and let Lena explore its inside with her two twinkling eyes. There was a colorful collection of vegetables at the lower part of the fridge and some eggs above them, tons of sauces and spices, cheeses and some pre-cooked meals. Lena wiggled in Fey’s arm so hard that she had to let her go. As soon as Lena touched the ground, she went for the veggies and hugged an armful of greens. Fey let out an amused laugh.

 

“Do you know what it tastes like, or do you just like its color?”

 

“Co..olar”

 

 Lena was taking in everything real fast. Fey took the vegetables out of Lena’s arms and washed handful of them carefully in cold water. Then she gave Lena a leaf for tasting. Fey was sure she would hate it since Lena didn’t have any teeth, meaning she can’t chew and the leaf will basically taste like water. Fey turned away to get a bowl of salad for herself, but then she heard a fresh cutting sound of a plant. Fey rushed to Lena and opened her mouth carefully despite Lena’s protest. She had small, white teeth sticking out her gums. And more surprisingly she was enjoying the leaf without any dressing or sauce of sort.

 

“Ohhh shoot…”

 

Fey picked up the phone and directly called Lionel Luthor.

 

“We have a problem. Lena is developing really, really fast and I’m going to need more supplies and lab equipment.”

 

“Okay. Send me a list.”

 

 The next day, a truck of new stuff came in. Fey requested for age 3-35 books. No specific genres for the kids book but for age 15 and over they were mostly SF novels and science text books. Of course there were a pinch of philosophy books but they were not on the list, which means Lionel Luthor included them himself. Ironically the man cared about Lena’s view of the world.

 

“Machiavelli, of course ugh.”

 

Fey threw it sideways.

 

“Hon hon.”

 

 Apparently, Lena found a way to get out of the monitoring room, looked absolutely bored by its inner environment. She was digging through the book stash and found the most serious looking book and handed it to Fey.

 

“You want me to read this?”

 

“Hon Hon.”

 

“You darling Lena, first need to know how to read and talk okay? This one, we will read later. We will start with THIS cute book. Deal?”

 

Lena pouted and walked away carrying the book with her.

 

“Jesus you are walking now???”

 

 Fey realized that the growth process was accelerating exponentially and had to find out if it would stop at a certain point or if the symptom will kill her real fast. Lena couldn’t be left alone at this point in her growth stage so Fey took her to the lab, sat her on the chair next to her with the Luthor robot watching her closely. She took several DNA samples from Lena, who was thankfully cooperative. Fey did the same process every hour to figure out what is wrong with Lena. By 10 pm, Lena was asleep in the chair with that serious looking book under her head. Fey looked at a spine of the book which read ‘Basics of Quantum Physics’.

 

“You have a weird taste for a kid Lena.”

 

 Fey carried Lena into her room for her to sleep better.

 

“The research can wait. Let’s get some sleep Lena.”

* * *

 

 It was exactly 8 am when Fey woke up to a suffocating pressure on her chest. Lena was on top of her and Fey was sure that Lena has grown more.

  
“How come you get heavier more than I feed you? It’s against the law of physics.”

 

 The sun was shining in through every single window of Fey’s room. The ray hit Lena’s face slightly causing her to turn her head to the opposite side. That’s when Fey was shot with an idea. She rushed to the Lab and examined all the samples from yesterday. The samples degraded greatly, more than expected. Fey took half of the samples to her room and exposed them to about an hour of sunlight with all the other conditions same to the samples in the lab. Then she looked at them again. Every cell slowed down. She let out a sigh of relief.

 

 Lena stirred at the sound. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The sun hit Lena’s eyes again and she crawled into the sheets to avoid it.

 

“Nope. You need to get some sun. It’s the only way you can live long enough okay?”

 

 Fey was not sure if Lena understood until she saw the signature pout Lena was giving. The doctor took the cute book she found in the delivery yesterday and led Lena out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The breakfast was supposed to be ready fast but Lena found a way to ask Fey what things are. It started off with Lena asking Fey what bacon is by poking at it.

 

“Oh do you know what this is? This is BACON.”

 

“Bacon.”

 Fey turned away to make some sunny side ups but then she felt a tug at her pants. She looked down and found Lena pointing at the pan cooking eggs and say

 

“What is this?”

 

 From then on Fey just gave up on measuring her intelligence and treated her as she is, not being surprised at Lena doing things that are uncommon for her age level.

 

“This black thing is a PAN. The white and the yellow things are EGGS. They come in these tiny round shells. Black, white and yellow are colors.”

 

 Lena gave a nod and walked away and looked out the window with a blanket covering her. She hated the sun.

 

 The breakfast was finally ready after half an hour of Q&A session of Lena asking What things are and why things are. Fey took the food and the book and signed Lena to tag along. Lena was persistent on not facing the natural light, but her temptation for what’s inside the book was enough to lure her outside. Fey taught her how to use the fork and the spoon and made sure Lena is getting enough sunlight.

 

“Hon hon.”

 

“By the way, this is not hon hon. It’s Morgan. Morgan Fey.”

 

“Morgan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What is this?”

 

Lena pointed at herself. Morgan gave a sad smile.

 

“Your NAME is LENA. Lena Luthor.”

 

“LENAAAAAA?”

 

 The girl’s face brightened up. Lena kept saying her name over and over again. It would normally annoy Morgan but this time it didn’t. Morgan took out the book and started reading it to Lena. Of course, Lena asked a ton of questions. Morgan answered every single one of them as best as she could. However Lena was not content with some of her answers and demanded to know more.

 

“Lena, I promise we will look into them okay?”

 

“More!!!”

 

 The little girl was glaring at Fey. The reflected light off of Lena’s green eyes and her pale skin reminded Fey of Lionel Luthor. Lena was pouting, but it was not the cute baby pout she received before. It was pure anger. Fey was sacred and had to come up with something fast.

 

“Okay. I will teach you how to read.”

 

“Read?”

 

“So that you can find things out yourself. More answers.”

 

 The glaring disappeared, and Lena was thinking.

“Okie.”

 

“Then let’s start with Alphabets.”

* * *

  
Every day for two weeks Morgan taught Lena how to read. Lena understood the Alphabet and its pronunciation on the first day and the rest of the two weeks was about grammar and writing.

 

“Oh shoot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We forgot to go out.”

 

A smile was hanging at the corner of Lena’s mouth.

 

“You knew didn’t you? Ugh what are you going to do??? You are less than a month old but you already look like a three year old!!”

 

“Okay…Sun time every day.”

 

“six hours.”

 

“Five.”

 

“Five and a half. But if I test you and feel like you are not getting enough sun, the time is going to be longer.”

 

 Lena gave a pout. This time it was more like a teenager responding to her parents grounding her.

 

“Also, I have to test your cells and body function regularly from now on. We haven’t been doing anything for two weeks.”

 

 Morgan was planning some tests for Lena for the past week. She wanted answers to a million questions. She wanted to know which type of light was influencing Lena, and if Lena’s cells were like a battery system.

 

“Alright. Enough of reading lessons! We are going to do some experiments.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sped up things with science


End file.
